


Adopted By Pentagon//Jinho

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), TRCNG (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jinho was a normal kid, until one day, a famous k-pop group adopted that little shit.Or Cube Entertainment decides that they need a new member to their family, so the CEO forced Pentagon to get a teen that won't annoy the guts out of the crew members.





	Adopted By Pentagon//Jinho

**Author's Note:**

> There will be other groups mentioned! And Jinho is 15 y/o here!

"Hey! Jinho hyung wake up!"

Jo Jinho woke up to the sound his "favorite" roommate, Jisung.

Jinho was a normal kid like everyone else at his school. _Except,_ him and his roommate were orphans. Jinho was one of those kids who never wanted to grow up, like The lost boys.

The bullies in the school were Mark Lee, Jaemin, Lucas, and WinWin. But Jinho didn't really seem to hate them, even though he was sometimes hurt badly. He would be brought back to the orphanage bloody, bruised, and sometimes he would just cry to his roommate.

"Jinho, Jisung, today is adoption day. Don't worry, there's people out there waiting to adopt you cuties! Hopefully"

Jinho sighed quietly as he dragged himself off of his bed to change his outfit. Jisung and Jinho walked out of their room to see a group of nine, but tall, people.

"Oh my gosh, Jinho. That's Pentagon!"

" _Oh, you mean the group you always talk shit about, but still stan anyways?_ "

Jisung replied with a slight nod, followed by a chuckle. The two boys walks near the desk and bowed as Jinho introduced himself. "Hello, I am Jo Jinho."

Before he knew it, the nine boys all smiled at him.  _How did the the group get into this catastrophe?_

* * *

 

"E'dawn Hyung, we're getting a call from manager-nim!" The boy so-called Wooseok, had heard the phone ring, so he gave it to the older boy, E'dawn, since he knew that he wasn't allowed to call, or answer the phone.

E'dawn on the other hand, took the phone and answered it, because everyone thought that he could only handle conversations with their manager.

"Hello Manager-nim?"

"Hello E'dawn, I have something to tell you."

E'dawn and the rest of the boys grinned at each other, thinking that they would get a new phone. Wooseok had dropped the previous phone everytime he would call someone, so they bought another house phone, but it was only for him. Anyways, they had their own, smart phones, so often there were no fights.

"What is it Manager-nim?"

"You all as a group, will adopt a child tommorow. No exceptions. Also, it has to be a boy, but also a teen.

As soon as he said that, he hung up the phone.

_**Present Time...** _

Jinho stared at the boys for a little while, then as one of the boy's tried to pick him up, Jinho quickly kicked his leg. "Don't ever try to touch me." The boy nodded, hearing whispers from the other members. "Hopefully Wooseok is okay," was the only thing that was heard by the smaller boy.

From what Jinho knows, the boy with the black hair name was Wooseok. The members whispered to each other and smiled afterwards.

"We want this one." They all said in unison, pointing at the pink hair boy.

 

* * *

 


End file.
